


i keep on falling for you time after time

by hahleyquinn



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing tbh, Reincarnation, Soulmates, kaede is his time crossed lover, shuichi is immortal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahleyquinn/pseuds/hahleyquinn
Summary: He counted every second since he last saw her, and each was just as painful as the first.~~~Shuichi is immortal and lost his last Kaede in a particularly awful way, and is having a hard time finding her when he finds her at a piano recital and insists on making her immortal.title from "Past Lives" by Kesha
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 10





	i keep on falling for you time after time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloodyevoker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyevoker/gifts).



He was almost ready to give up.

It had been almost 75 years since he’d last laid eyes on his beloved. He counted every second since he last saw her, and each was just as painful as the first. In her last life, her name was Amaris Saihara. His beautiful wife, with her long blonde hair and a smile that could melt his sadness faster than ice cream in the sun… If only he’d kept a closer eye on her. If only he’d paid more attention in that crowd after that concert.

So many if onlys, but none of them brought her back.

Amaris and Tadashi (his name at the time) were celebrating their first anniversary as husband and wife, so he bought her tickets to a symphony that she had been talking about for weeks as a surprise. She was so happy as they entered the concert hall, beaming with excitement that made him want to snapshot that moment forever. She shushed him everytime he tried to talk to her during the show, which he found endearing. She kept her eyes on the performers the whole time, only taking them off to close her eyes and feel the music. She was always especially beautiful when she got like that.

Alas, all good things had to come to an end.

On their way out, she had forgotten her purse under her seat and rushed back in to grab it. He’d waited ten, twenty, thirty minutes… As time ticked on, it seemed to slow as he went back in to see she was nowhere to be found. He frantically asked the staff, but none of them seemed to know where she was.

He held onto hope that she would turn up. He put her picture in the newspaper, walked miles with her picture in his hand, contacted the authorities about her disappearance… And when he got the fateful call from the police telling him it was all for nothing, he broke. They’d found her body in the river a week, still wearing the dress she’d been wearing the night she disappeared. He preferred not to think about the condition her body was in. He wanted to remember his glowing, lively wife with her sunshine hair and sunset eyes.

If only they’d had more time…

But he’d realized long ago, he could never have enough time with her.

He’d been alive for a long time, and every time he found her, she made his life less empty. She was never exactly the same when he found her. Sometimes she was short, sometimes she was tall. Sometimes she was fat, sometimes she was skinny. Hell, sometimes she was a he. But none of that mattered to him. She was always his beloved, with blonde hair and purple eyes and a passion for music. That passion was how he recognized her every time. And every time, they fall back in love. And every time, he lost her. But after the especially tragic death of Amaris, he vowed never to lose her again when he found her.

The years went on and on, with no sign of his beloved.

But he knew he couldn’t give up.

Shuichi was going to find her, no matter what it took.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter title from "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge
> 
> think of this as the prologue for now
> 
> written for my boyfriend


End file.
